Tu guardián
by Izzy Meadows
Summary: Después de haberlo tenido con ella tanto tiempo, él se fue. Lástima por el cariño que le tenía, en fin... Duérmete, mi amor, que aquí estaré yo... One shot ñoño para Stian Lossantos. OC.


**Derechos de autor**: Los personajes, escenarios, criaturas, derechos e izquierdos de _Pokémon_ pertenecen a Tajiri Satoshi y Nintendo. Kory Asakura es un personaje creado por Stian Lossantos. Los demás personajes mencionados me pertenecen.

**Tema musical**: _Tu guardián_ de Juanes, del álbum _Mi sangre_.

**Tu guardián**

Por Izzy Meadows

_"Siempre a tu lado estaré y tu guardián yo seré toda la vida"_

Ella no sabía cómo expresarlo, cómo decirlo, cómo hacerle saber aquello. No quería una relación, no quería una descendencia, no quería llevar dentro a los hijos de él… y sin embargo lo amaba, más que a nada en el mundo, un amor que la llenaba por completo, pero que no era ardiente y apasionado como ella pensaba que debía ser. Él era la persona más importante para ella, sentía que debía estar cerca de él, que debía cuidarlo y protegerlo siempre. Cuando él le hablaba, se sentía tan sublime como el sol de la mañana. No sentía penas, dolor, confusiones, sólo sentía aquel gran amor que la hacía increíblemente feliz.

.

—No te vayas…

—Tengo que hacerlo.

—Me dejas aquí… sola y abandonada…

—No seas niña, Cassie, ya sabías que me iría, además no soy tan importante para ti.

—¡Eso lo dices tú! ¿Por qué tienes que irte?

—Soy campeón de la liga de Zingo, y tú lo sabes, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y ya me he demorado mucho.

Cassie bajó la mirada, deseando fervientemente que él no la viera llorar. Kory, por su parte, la tomó por la barbilla y la hizo encararlo.

—Mira, Cassie, yo no te voy a olvidar, tú eres mi amiga —le dijo—, y aunque no estemos juntos, siempre podremos comunicarnos.

—No será lo mismo que tenerte a mi lado —gimoteó Cassie.

Kory en aquel momento la vio, por primera vez, como una niña. Una niña que necesitaba el cuidado de alguien que había desaparecido, una niña necesitada de una madre, pero que sólo tenía un tío demasiado estricto con ella. Cassie siguió llorando hasta que el barco se perdió en la lejanía.

.

Y ahora…

Ahora lo extrañaba. Había notado que en verdad no estaba enamorada, lo amaba, pero no estaba enamorada. No quería ninguna relación con él, pero quería tenerlo cerca, no quería besar sus labios, pero quería cuidar de él, quería tener con ella a Kory, y protegerlo igual que lo había hecho él con ella. A veces se sentía como su hermana mayor, por la edad, otras veces se sentía como su hermana menor, porque siempre Kory había sido quien la cuidaba a ella. Era tan débil…

.

Tumbada de lado en el suelo, lastimada, Cassie vio cómo Ponyta corveteaba nervioso. La había hecho caer y ahora ella no se podía levantar…

Una sombra pasó cerca de Ponyta. Un Dragonair apareció de pronto y obligó al pokémon caballo a calmarse, pero ni siquiera entonces Cassie pudo moverse.

La sombra se acercó a ella, era un chico algo más alto que ella, vestido con una capa oscura. Cassie se estremeció y se alejó un poco de él.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó el chico.

Ella lo miró con ojos desorbitados, una de dos, o era el Fantasma de la ópera, o el conde Drácula, tenía que ser un espejismo, una visión… aunque ella seguía muerta de miedo.

Él se sentó junto a ella, la tocó suavemente en un hombro y, sonriendo, le dijo:

—No tienes nada que temer, yo no te voy a hacer ningún daño… ¿Cómo te llamas?

—… C-Cassie… Cassie Connor.

—Yo me llamo Kory Asakura.

.

Pensar que había estado a punto de huir de él, pensar que lo había temido, la hacía preguntarse por qué era tan miedosa. Gracias a Kory había descubierto, en parte, su propio carácter. Recordaba que se había sentido tonta, increíblemente ingenua al lado del experimentado entrenador que su amigo era. Había aprendido mucho de él y no lo tenía con ella para agradecerle toda la ayuda que le había prestado y la paciencia que había tenido con ella.

.

—¿Sabes una cosa?, creo que, cuando me vaya, se me va a hacer muy raro el no tener que sacar a nadie de ningún lío.

—Pues vaya opinión que tienes de mí —dijo Cassie en tono quejoso.

—No seas tonta —Kory la empujó cariñosamente—. Sabes que te voy a echar de menos.

—Entonces no te vayas.

—No empieces otra vez con eso. Sabes que no he venido a vivir, estoy de viaje, eso es todo.

—Eso es que no te importo —murmuró ella.

—¡Oye! ¡Eso es chantaje emocional, no se vale! Además, ¿tú crees que si no me importaras habría estado acá tanto tiempo, cuando en verdad tenía pensado estar tres días?

—Bueno… ¿Qué pasa?, quiero que te quedes, por eso lo intento como sea… El fin justifica los medios…

Kory suspiró.

—¿Sabes? Hay veces que no te soporto.

.

Paseaba por la playa, recordando aquellos momentos que había pasado con él. Se daba cuenta de que era el primer amigo de verdad que había tenido. Sí, tenía a Hina, a Mila, pero no era lo mismo. En realidad no confiaba mucho en ellas. De vez en cuando pensaba que ni siquiera confiaba en sí misma, y aún más, nunca lo había hecho. Hasta que Kory había llegado y le había enseñado que sólo tenía que conocerse a sí misma para tener autoconfianza.

¿Por qué pensaba tanto en él, por qué soñaba con él, tanto despierta como dormida? Tal vez sí se pudiera llamar a aquello amor… y seguía sin ser algo físico. Sólo quería que Kory siempre fuera feliz, aunque ella no formara parte de aquella felicidad.

.

—Hola de nuevo, Cassie.

La chica se volvió vivamente, sorprendida por aquella voz que no creía que fuera a oír más.

—¡Kory!


End file.
